


Петрикор

by ms_dorothea



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, In a way, Long-Distance Relationship, Magic Mirrors, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Portals, Strangers to Lovers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_dorothea/pseuds/ms_dorothea
Summary: Петрикор:приятный запах первого после долгого периода теплой и сухой погоды дождя.Магическая буря неожиданно сводит Джейме и Бриенну, делая их соседями, хоть они живут в разных мирах.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 6





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Petrichor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046490) by [sdwolfpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup). 



Раскат грома сотряс окна, словно удар хлыста, так резко вытаскивая Бриенну из сна, что она едва не свалилась с кровати.

– Что за… – продолжение фразы поглотил новый удар грома, сопровождающийся дребезжанием стекла. Бриенна вскочила, внезапно испугавшись, что окно не выдержит, разобьется и осыплет ее осколками.

Снаружи была непроглядная темень, но гром продолжался, сотрясая окно спальни с упорством океанских волн, да так громко, что мешал думать. Первой мыслью Бриенны было «Дункан». Нужно было убедиться, что он в порядке, но электричество вырубилось, и она ничего не могла разглядеть в темноте, а ориентировалась в новой квартире еще плохо. Гром все гремел, не собираясь слабеть и превращаясь в бесконечную череду вибрирующих раскатов.

Бриенна съежилась возле кровати, прислонившись лбом к матрасу и изо всех сил стараясь удержаться от тошноты. Гремело слишком громко, гроза как будто бушевала прямо над домом – а то и в самой ее комнате. Такой буре и Штормовые земли позавидовали бы. Внезапно Бриенна кое-что осознала и заморгала, крутя головой в темноте.

Где молния?

Словно по команде спальню озарило белой вспышкой, и здание встряхнуло так, будто оно было игрушкой в руках великана, под аккомпанемент раскатистого грохота. Это длилось так долго, что Бриенна уже начала ждать, что пол под ее ногами провалится на десять этажей вниз, и пожалела, что Дункан не с ней и она не может его обнять.

Затем кругом стало тихо и темно, воздух замер, и Бриенна громко выдохнула, не в силах ничего разглядеть, ослепленная вспышкой, и расслышать, оглушенная громом. Собственное тело казалось ей таким хрупким, что коснись ее кто-нибудь – она рассыпалась бы на кусочки.

Однако в Бриенниной квартире больше никого не было, только она сама, ее кот и скромные пожитки, которые она собрала и привезла с собой, чтобы начать новую жизнь в новом месте.

Было жутковато, что после настолько свирепой бури настала такая тишина. Не выли сигнализации машин, никто из соседей не топал, и не орал, и не вопрошал, что случилось. Краем уха Бриенна услышала мяуканье Дункана и заморгала, пытаясь что-нибудь разглядеть, понять, откуда донесся звук. Она терла уши, пока их не начало закладывать, но в комнате по-прежнему висела тяжелая тишина.

– Дункан? – прошептала она. Может, все остальные тоже чувствовали в воздухе нечто гнетущее.

Мяуканье стало громче, но на этот раз ей удалось понять, что звук доносится из гостиной – Дункан сидел на спинке дивана, уставившись в зеркало. Пелена от вспышки потихоньку спадала с глаз, но не так быстро, чтобы Бриенна не ударилась ногой о кресло, которое – она могла бы поклясться – стояло совершенно в другом месте.

– Ау, блин, – пробормотала она, приплясывая на месте. – Дурацкое кресло. – Бриенна передвинула его туда, где оно должно было стоять, и подкралась поближе к Дункану. – Кс-кс, Дунк, – прошептала она.

Дункан просто продолжал таращиться в зеркало, будто и не услышал ее вовсе. Кот у нее был огромный и пушистый, такого светлого оттенка рыжего, что на солнце казался белым, верный друг и глупый, как пень.

– Дункан, – резко сказала Бриенна, но он только глядел в зеркало, будто очарованный собственным отражением. Бриенна заморгала, сумев наконец разглядеть окружающую ее обстановку в деталях. По крайней мере, все кроме кресла стояло на своих местах. Она забралась на диван и оперлась на спинку рядом с котом, проследив за его взглядом туда, куда смотрел он.

В зеркальном отражении она увидела свою квартиру с той же самой мебелью, которую предоставил домовладелец, но никакого кота там не было, а вместо ее собственного незавидного лица обнаружилось мужское – с круглыми глазами и в обрамлении встрепанных волос.

Бриенна закричала.

* * *

У Джейме не осталось воздуха в легких, чтобы закричать тоже, дыхание совсем перехватило от шока при виде того, что выглядело как его квартира, но было дополнено котом и женщиной, которых он никогда раньше не встречал. Он оглянулся, но за его спиной их не оказалось – они были только в зеркале.

Ну, кот был. Женщина свалилась с дивана и убежала в – как Джейме подозревал – ванную, если допустить, что это его квартира. Ее квартира. Неважно.

– Привет? – окликнул он.

– Мяу, – ответил кот.

– Что за херня?

– Мряу, – согласился кот.

– Не двигайся, – пробормотал он коту, а потом осторожно направился в собственную ванную, едва не споткнувшись по дороге о кресло. Джейме с рыком отпихнул его в сторону и продолжил путь. Он открыл дверь и щелкнул выключателем, но электричества по-прежнему не было.

– Привет? – негромко сказал он.

Раздался женский писк, потом все стихло. Джейме заглянул в ванную, но там было пусто. Однако в зеркале он увидел какое-то движение и ощутил в груди смесь тревоги и надежды. Он медленно подвинулся, не отрывая взгляда от зеркала, пока не увидел ее – съежившуюся у стены его... ее ванной, прикрыв ладонями рот. Когда она заметила его, ее и без того огромные глаза округлились еще сильнее.

– Не кричите, – сказал Джейме, и она застыла. – Что происходит?

Женщина не шевельнулась. Она была высокой, если ее квартира тех же размеров, что и его, тонкие светлые волосы напоминали взъерошенное гнездо, а руки и плечи оказались впечатляюще мускулистыми.

– Кто вы? – попробовал он еще раз.

Опять ничего. Джейме не был даже уверен, что она дышит.

– Я не динозавр, я вас вижу, даже если вы не шевелитесь, – сказал он с легкой усмешкой, и она не рассмеялась, но хотя бы моргнула. – О, вы живая, хорошо.

Пальцы, прижатые к лицу, слегка дрогнули, но она опустила их достаточно, чтобы Джейме мог разглядеть ее получше: сломанный нос, толстые губы, бледная кожа, сияющая даже в темноте. Интригующе.

– Я Джейме, – представился он, – а вы, судя по всему, находитесь в моей квартире.

– В моей квартире, – ответила она. Ее голос оказался выше, чем он ожидал, но звучным, хоть сама фраза прозвучала резко.

– В нашей квартире, – пошел на компромисс он. – Кто вы?

– Бриенна.

– Рад познакомиться, Бриенна. А что там за кот?

Ее черты немедленно смягчились.

– Дункан, – ответила она гораздо более теплым голосом. – Он мой. – Раздалось мяуканье, и на раковину вспрыгнул кот. Джейме опустил взгляд на свою собственную раковину, но там по-прежнему было пусто.

– Это странно, – сказал он, и Бриенна кивнула.

– Где вы находитесь? – спросила она, взяв Дункана на руки и прижав к своей широкой груди. Кот, казалось, был вполне рад объятьям.

– Жилой комплекс «Красный замок», Королевская гавань.

– Я тоже, – выдохнула она. – Это что… видеочат какой-то?

– Утром это было зеркало.

– Ага. – Бриенна потянулась к зеркалу, но, судя по всему, наткнулась лишь на стекло, прижавшись к нему подушечками длинных пальцев. – Я в квартире 10-21.

Джейме фыркнул.

– А вот и нет.

– Я только что переехала, я знаю номер своей квартиры, – сказала она, кинув на него раздраженный взгляд.

– Лучше перепроверьте-ка, мисс кошатница. Это номер моей квартиры.

– У меня всего _один_ кот, это не делает меня кошатницей.

– Ну вы же женщина, разве нет? И у вас есть кот?

Она издала горлом возмущенный звук.

– Все равно вы ошибаетесь насчет квартиры. Я знаю свой адрес; за последние несколько дней мне пришлось его менять в куче всяких учреждений. Он у меня в мозгу выжжен.

– Вот только в 10-21 нахожусь _я_ , а значит, мы живем в одной и той же квартире, но можем видеть друг друга только через зеркало. Вы не мертвая?

Бриенна уставилась на него, раскрыв рот.

– Нет! У меня есть кот. Откуда у мертвого человека возьмется кот? А _вы_ не мертвый?

Джейме проверил бьющуюся на шее жилку пульса и покачал головой.

– Еще жив.

Дункан на руках у Бриенны заерзал, и она опустила его на пол. Она и впрямь была невероятно высокая.

– У вас была буря? Перед тем, как вы меня увидели?

– Ага, и сильная.

– Повреждений после нее никаких нет? Кто-нибудь из соседей на ушах стоит?

– Нет. – Как только буря закончилась, он подбежал к окну в гостиной, боясь, что на его новую машину упали какие-нибудь обломки или сучья, но улица выглядела в точности так же, как каждую ночь. Джейме оглядывал квартиру в поисках повреждений, когда заметил в зеркале кота. – Даже дождя не было. А у вас?

– Мое кресло сдвинулось, но в остальном все вроде бы нормально.

– Мое кресло тоже сдвинулось, – сказал он.

– Мне нужно присесть, – сказала она, опускаясь на пол. Джейме остался стоять, глядя сверху вниз на женщину, сидящую у стенки его ванной. Ее ванной. Она уперлась лбом в подтянутые к груди колени.

– Эй, – сказал он, – не отключайтесь. Я не смогу вам помочь и не думаю, что ваш кот сможет вызвать скорую.

Бриенна фыркнула, но прозвучало это скорее как смех, чем как раздраженный вздох.

– Так значит, я в вашем зеркале? Или это вы в моем?

– Хороший вопрос. Вы можете выйти из квартиры?

Она резко вскинула голову.

– Не знаю, еще не пробовала. О боги, я не хочу тут застрять.

– Никто еще нигде не застрял, – спокойно сказал он, но ощутил первый прилив паники. Джейме с радостью поселился подальше от семьи, выбрал эту квартиру из-за ее размеров и вида из окон, но это не значило, что он хотел бы провести остаток своих дней здесь, разговаривая исключительно с какой-то незнакомкой. – Пока никто не психанул, давайте оба пойдем и попытаемся выйти из квартиры, а потом встретимся у зеркала в гостиной, договорились?

Бриенна кивнула и поднялась одним легким движением сильных ног. Она была одета в свободные шорты, и глаза Джейме достаточно привыкли к темноте, чтобы разглядеть, как напряглись мышцы ее бедер.

– Зеркало в гостиной, через пять минут, – сказала она, пропадая из вида. Джейме повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть, как она выйдет через дверь, но в ванной не было никого, кроме него самого.

* * *

Двадцать минут спустя Бриенна паниковала гораздо меньше, зато была сбита с толку гораздо больше.

Она вышла из квартиры, а потом и из здания, и все выглядело совершенно обычно. Когда она вернулась, из того, что раньше было зеркалом, а теперь превратилось в какой-то портал в, судя по всему, зазеркальный мир, на нее обеспокоенно смотрел Джейме. Они выяснили, что дата и год в их мирах одинаковые, а после быстрых интернет-поисков – что и практически все остальное тоже.

Вот только ее не существовало в его мире, а его не существовало в ее. В его мире не было Тартов. В ее мире – Ланнистеров.

– Вам больше повезло, – пробормотал он, когда Бриенна сообщила ему об этом.

– В вашем мире недостает меньшего, – отозвалась она. – Я единственная оставшаяся Тарт. – На его красивом лице отразилось сочувствие, но она проигнорировала это и продолжила задавать вопросы, пока оба не замолчали. 

– И что мы теперь будем делать? – наконец спросил Джейме. Они сидели в своих одинаковых креслах и таращились на свою все еще погруженную во тьму квартиру. Было почти четыре утра.

– Повесим на зеркала занавески, – сказала она, и Джейме рассмеялся усталым рокочущим смехом, который напомнил ей недавний гром.

– По крайней мере в ванных, – согласился он. – Бля. – Он провел рукой от лица к груди, и Бриенна изо всех сил постаралась не смотреть ниже, какой бы заманчивой ни казалась линия спускающихся завитков волос.

– Мне нужно поспать, – сказала она, и он кивнул.

– Ага. Хвала богам, сегодня суббота.

– Уже воскресенье, – уточнила она, поднимаясь. Дункан, свернувшийся клубочком на диване, приподнял голову и невозмутимо посмотрел на нее. – Что ж. Доброй ночи, Джейме.

– Доброй ночи, Бриенна, – сказал он, улыбаясь ей из своего кресла. – Мне не терпится стать вашим бесплотным соседом.

Бриенна была признательна, что в ее спальне никаких зеркал не было, когда забиралась в постель и зарывалась под одеяла, надеясь, что как только она проснется, все это окажется просто странным сном.

* * *

Это был не сон.

Джейме проснулся несколько часов спустя и обнаружил, что Бриенна смотрит у себя телевизор – звук долетал до его квартиры. Она сидела на диване, сложив ноги на диванные подушки. Если бы они были на этом диване вдвоем, для Джейме почти не осталось бы места.

– Доброе утро, – сказал он и увидел через зеркало, что она подпрыгнула.

– Вы все еще там, – проворчала Бриенна, и Джейме ухмыльнулся ей, прежде чем отправиться на кухню за кофе.

– Что вы смотрите? – крикнул он ей.

– Ничего, – поспешно ответила она, отключая телевизор.

Джейме приподнял бровь.

– Это не походило на порно.

– Это не порно, боги, – сказала она, кинув на него с дивана возмущенный взгляд. – Это был просто фильм.

– Тогда зачем вы его так быстро выключили?

– Потому что это не ваше дело. Нам нужно установить какие-то базовые правила, раз уж, судя по всему, это грозит затянуться, хотя вообще-то уже день и электричество снова работает.

– Ладно, какие именно правила?

– Не подглядывать друг за другом в ванной. Будем предупреждать, что входим, на тот случай, если другой человек в этот момент в своей ванной.

– Принимается.

Бриенна встретилась с ним взглядом через зеркало.

– Не смеяться друг над другом. Если нам придется вот так соседствовать, нужно вести себя прилично.

– Мы не на детской площадке. Я не буду вас обзывать, какой бы возмутительно высокой вы ни были.

Она вспыхнула – ярким красным румянцем, залившим ее шею и скрывшимся в вороте свободной рубашки. Джейме был вполне уверен, что на ней нет лифчика, но комментировать это определенно было бы неуместно.

– Вы назвали меня кошатницей, – напомнила ему она.

– Я назвал вас кошатницей – это вроде как забавное прозвище.

– Меня зовут Бриенна, – твердо сказала она.

– Я знаю, – ответил он. Кофеварка звякнула, и Джейме налил себе кофе и отправился с чашкой на свой собственный диван. Кресло снова стояло не на месте, так что он отпихнул его туда, где оно, на его вкус, должно было быть, и Бриенна ахнула.

– Что вы только что сделали? – взвизгнула она.

Джейме выпрямился, озадаченный.

– Я, кажется, забыл передвинуть кресло прошлой ночью, вот поставил его на место.

– Мое кресло сдвинулось, – прошептала она. – Сделайте так снова.

Он так и поступил, а потом она сделала то же, и его кресло сдвинулось само по себе. При виде этого Джейме покрылся мурашками.

– Нихрена себе.

– Сдвиньте что-нибудь еще.

Около часа они оба передвигали разные вещи и выяснили, что связаны только те предметы, которые были в квартире изначально. Все то, что они принесли сами, оставалось на месте. Джейме весь вспотел, передвигая кровать, и рухнул на кресло. Оно оказалось не там, где он его оставил.

– Прекратите двигать мое кресло, – проворчал он. – Я отсюда не могу в окно посмотреть.

– Когда вы его отодвигаете, оно стоит прямо у меня на дороге, – сказала Бриенна. – Мне нравится, когда проход свободен.

– Вот только я переехал сюда первым, так что кресло останется там, куда поставлю его я.

– Это тупо, – сказала она, и Джейме фыркнул. – Просто установим очередность. Одна неделя как нравится мне, одна – как вам.

– Вот _это_ тупо, – недовольно сказал он.

– Это вы тупой, – пробормотала она.

– Я думал, мы должны вести себя прилично.

Бриенна скривила лицо, глядя на него, и отвернулась от зеркала. Он показал ее затылку язык, а потом встал и поставил кресло туда, где ему нравилось.

– Эй! – возмутилась Бриенна.

– Первая неделя моя, – заявил он.

– Что бы это ни было, надеюсь, оно закончится быстро, – сказала она.

– Жду – не дождусь, – согласился Джейме, плюхнувшись в кресло и уставившись на ярко-голубое небо.

* * *

Быстро это не закончилось.

В первую неделю им удавалось не очень-то докучать друг другу. Стоило каждому из них разок случайно вломиться в ванную, пока там был другой, чтобы впредь не забывать оповещать о своем приходе, и хоть Джейме иногда слишком громко слушал музыку, когда засиживался за работой допоздна, он убавлял громкость по ее просьбе, когда она хотела посмотреть фильм и расслабиться после долгого дня.

– Кем вы работаете? – спросила его Бриенна в один из будних дней, когда он пришел домой и с такой силой швырнул ключи на стол, что они отскочили и с громким звяканьем упали на пол.

– Архитектором, – ответил Джейме. – Но мне это плохо удается, по словам моего отца. – После этого он скрылся в недрах квартиры, и остаток вечера Бриенна его не видела.

На следующее утро он снова был спокоен и безобразно весел.

– А вы, кошатница? Кем работаете вы?

– Я редактор в издательстве, – ответила она.

– А, то есть несостоявшийся писатель.

Бриенна сверкнула на него глазами.

– Нет, я редактор. Я помогаю другим людям создать лучшую их историю.

– Как скажете. А жаль – из этого получилась бы та еще история.

– Я бы никогда такое не взяла, – ответила Бриенна.

– Почему, не любите фэнтези?

– Нет, – чопорно ответила она. – Никто не поверил бы, что кто-то смог терпеть вас даже так недолго.

Вторая неделя оказалась хуже первой.

Все началось в субботу, когда Бриенна подвинула кресло туда, где нравилось ей. Джейме мрачно наблюдал за ней, прищурившись, но ничего не сказал. Однако когда она проснулась на следующее утро, то обнаружила, что диван повернут в другую сторону – к зеркалу, а не к телевизору.

– Что вы сделали с диваном? – требовательно спросила она, когда некоторое время спустя Джейме появился из своей спальни. Он всегда спал в одних спортивных штанах, и было ужасно несправедливо, что он мог быть настолько раздражающим и привлекательным одновременно.

– Ваша неделя с креслом, – сказал он с легкой торжествующей улыбочкой. – Значит, моя – с диваном.

Три дня спустя у Бриенны закончилось мыло, когда она была в душе. Она отодвинула шторку, чтобы взять новое, и в зеркале встретилась взглядом с Джейме. Он чистил зубы и ухмыльнулся ей полным пены ртом.

Бриенна резко прикрыла грудь шторкой и разъяренно уставилась на него:

– Вы не предупредили, что заходите!

– Вы были в душе, я собирался почистить зубы по-быстрому. Я не знал, что вы решите продемонстрировать мне свои прелести.

– Убирайтесь!

– Я почти закончил.

– Дочистите на кухне, – потребовала она, и Джейме закатил глаза.

– Было бы на что смотреть, – бросил он, и Бриенна швырнула в него мочалкой, прекрасно зная, что толку от этого не будет. Мочалка отскочила от зеркала и упала в раковину, а Джейме засмеялся, покидая ванную.

На следующий день Бриенна завесила свое зеркало в ванной полотенцем и осталась довольна, услышав из-под него ворчание.

– Вы вообще не веселая, – сказал Джейме.

– По крайней мере я вежливая.

– О да, настолько вежливая, что смотрите телик, когда я пытаюсь поработать.

Бриенна отодвинула полотенце, чтобы он увидел, как она хмурится.

– Почему бы вам не работать побольше в офисе?

– Там тяжело сосредоточиться, – ответил он. Как всегда, когда Джейме говорил о работе, все его тело словно нахмурилось: плечи поникли, линия рта изогнулась вниз, даже блестящие зеленые глаза потускнели, будто туча набежала на солнце.

– Тогда, может, перенесем телик в спальню? Я смогу смотреть его там, пока вы работаете.

Джейме отмахнулся.

– Все нормально. Вы можете просто надевать наушники или что-нибудь в этом духе.

– Почему бы вам не купить беруши?

– Почему все вечно должно становиться моей проблемой? Я сюда первым переехал.

Это был аргумент, к которому он прибегал постоянно.

– А теперь сюда переехала я, – как всегда ответила она. – Придется как-то уживаться.

– У меня свидание, – неожиданно сказал Джейме.

– Ладно, – медленно ответила она. – Когда?

– Завтра вечером.

– Ну, домой вы ее привести не можете, – сказала Бриенна, а сердце у нее беспокойно затрепетало. – Никто не должен об этом знать. Вдруг подумают, что вы сумасшедший? Вдруг зеркало разобьют, и один из нас навсегда исчезнет?

– Я не собираюсь приводить ее домой. Я просто сообщаю, если меня вдруг не будет всю ночь. Или все выходные. – Он улыбнулся, самодовольный и прекрасный, и Бриенна повесила полотенце на место под аккомпанемент его смеха.

* * *

Джейме едва досидел до конца ужина. Лиза Талли оказалась совсем не в его вкусе, хотя учитывая, что он никогда не был в отношениях дольше пары месяцев, он начинал думать, что, возможно, вообще никто не в его вкусе. Джейме пытался встречаться и с мужчинами тоже, но и это не сработало. Никто не казался правильным человеком; со всеми у него складывалось чувство, будто он пытается запихнуть на место неподходящую деталь паззла, но как бы сильно он ни старался, ничего не получалось.

Он тихо вошел в квартиру, надеясь застать Бриенну за каким-нибудь неожиданным занятием. Ничего сексуального – он был уверен, что она больше никогда не выйдет из комнаты, не будучи полностью одетой, не говоря уже о том, чтобы решить провести ночь, мастурбируя в гостиной, – но хотя бы что-то кроме сидения на диване с котом и просмотра ее любимых романтических фильмов. Что-то, что сделало бы ее хоть на десятую долю настолько живой, какой она бывала, когда спорила с ним.

Иногда, когда она была занята чем-то, Джейме наблюдал за ней, за тем, как на ее широком лице проступало одиночество, а в невероятных синих глазах – печаль. Наиболее счастливой она выглядела, когда играла с котом.

Этим вечером на кофейном столике стояла еда навынос, а сама Бриенна расположилась на диване и смотрела фильм – Джейме уже дважды за две недели их странного сосуществования слышал, как она его смотрит. Фильм подходил к концу, и Джейме тихонько наблюдал за ней из теней – она утирала слезы, пока главный герой признавался в любви. Плачущей он Бриенну еще не видел. Джейме скривился и молча прокрался в свою спальню, тихонько закрывая за собой дверь, чтобы оставить ее наедине со слезами.

* * *

Спустя месяц Бриенниного странного соседства они с Джейме проводили тихий субботний вечер в своих квартирах, как вдруг раздался стук в дверь. Каждый посмотрел на свою дверь, а потом в зеркало.

– Ты кого-то ждешь? – тихо спросил Джейме, и Бриенна помотала головой.

Раздался новый стук, и незнакомый мужской голос окликнул:

– Джейме, я знаю, что ты там. У тебя меньше социальной жизни, чем у меня, что прямо-таки оскорбительно, учитывая, как ты выглядишь. Впусти меня.

– Блин, – прошипел Джейме. Он перевел взгляд на Бриенну, повышая голос: – Подожди, Тирион, я тут дрочу.

Бриенна поморщилась, но и тихонько посмеялась, качая головой.

– Можно как-то побыстрей? – сказал Тирион. – Подумай о миссис Мормонт из восьмого класса. Мне всегда помогает.

Джейме состроил гримасу, а Бриенна закусила уголок подушки, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос.

– Тебе лучше уйти в свою комнату, – тихо прошептал Джейме, и Бриенна кивнула. Она быстренько оглядела комнату – та выглядела не совсем в точности как у Джейме, но ничего, что могло бы вызвать подозрения, не бросалось в глаза. Дункан спал в лужице солнечного света на полу, но с точки зрения Джейме кота скрывал диван, так что Бриенна оставила его. Она на цыпочках прокралась в спальню, оставив дверь приоткрытой, чтобы слышать, что будет происходить.

Голос Тириона стал отчетливее.

– Ты и впрямь быстро управился, – сказал он сухим глубоким тоном. – Сказал же, что она поможет.

– Я думал о другой женщине, – ответил Джейме. Раздался звук закрывающейся двери. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Я больше месяца тебя не видел, братец. Обычно тебе не так хорошо удается избегать меня.

– Я тебя не избегал. Я был занят.

– Мм. – Тирион ему явно не поверил. – Почему ты никогда не украшаешь жилье? Если уж решил поселиться на краю света, мог бы хотя бы насладиться этим.

– Мое украшение – это залив. Ты пришел сюда докучать мне или ты чего-то хочешь?

– Я хотел позвать тебя поужинать за мой счет, но раз ты такой хам, может, я заставлю тебя платить.

Джейме рассмеялся, и в его смехе звучала нежность. Бриенне стало интересно – красив ли его брат так же, как он сам.

– Поужинать – это неплохо, но раз уж мы одинаково раздражаем друг друга, можем разделить счет.

– Идет.

– Класс. Дай мне минутку переодеться и пойдем.

Следующие несколько секунд стояла тишина, как вдруг Бриенна услышала любопытное:

– Мяу?

– Ох блин, – прошептала она. – Только не сейчас.

Но раз уж Дункан проснулся – он обыщет всю квартиру, пока не найдет Бриенну, по пути мяукая все пронзительнее и пронзительнее.

– Мряу? – повторил он, чуть громче.

– Джейме, – сказал Тирион, – ты что, кота завел?

– Что? – Джейме расслышать было трудно, его голос звучал приглушенно из-за расстояния и двери.

– Кот, я слышу кота.

– Мяу! – прогремел Дункан, и Бриенна зажмурилась.

– Это определенно был кот, – сказал Тирион.

– Нет у меня кота, это, наверное, соседский. Я почти готов, подожди меня снаружи, если это тебя так беспокоит.

– Мяу-мряу-мау, – не унимался Дункан, завывая с каждым новым шажком.

– Седьмое пекло, – сказал Тирион. – У тебя в квартире кот. Я вижу его! Или… я видел его?

– Кажется, тебе нужно поменьше пить, – отозвался Джейме запыхавшимся голосом. – Давай, пошли.

– Джейме, клянусь, я видел в зеркале кота.

– А потом ты посмотрел и ничего подобного в моей гостиной не увидел? Отцу не говори, а то упечет тебя туда, откуда даже тебе не выбраться.

– МЯУ.

– Джейме...

– Соседский, – рявкнул Джейме, и Бриенна могла представить, как он сверкнул глазами на дверь, за которой скрывалась она. – Пошли, я умираю с голоду.

Тирион по-прежнему бубнил что-то насчет кота, когда дверь захлопнулась. Воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь громким и требовательным мяуканьем Дункана, и Бриенна распахнула дверь и выглянула. Отсюда ей был виден только краешек зеркала, так что она по-армейски подползла поближе, чтобы заглянуть в квартиру Джейме. Там было пусто.

В конце коридора появился Дункан и громко и протяжно взвыл, обиженный, что его временно бросили, а потом поскакал вперед и боднул ее в знак приветствия.

– Как же ты невовремя, – сказала она, беря его дрожащими руками. Кот довольно замурчал, прижавшись к ее груди.

* * *

Джейме удалось отвлечь Тириона настолько, что о коте он упомянул всего раз, когда подвозил Джейме до дома после ужина.

– Может, это был призрачный кот, – сказал Джейме и стал издавать жуткие призрачные завывания, в ответ на которые Тирион показал ему неприличный жест и уехал.

Когда он вернулся в квартиру, в Бриеннином зеркале было пусто.

– Я один, – объявил он. – Вы со своим тупым котом можете выходить.

Первым в коридоре появился кот, за ним робко показалась Бриенна.

– Прости, – сказала она.

Джейме был в ярости, когда они только ушли, но увидев ее теперь, кусающую губу от искренней неловкости, в то время как проклятый кот сидел на диване и вылизывался, он смог лишь рассмеяться.

– Видимо, кошкам совершенно плевать на правила.

Бриенна выдохнула и улыбнулась шире, чем он когда-либо видел. Ее ужасно угрюмые черты, каждая из которых будто старалась установить на лице господство, не делали ее привлекательной, но когда она улыбалась, свет, льющийся из ее лазурных глаз, озарял ее, и она становилась розовой и радостной, как рассвет.

– Мне пришла в голову идея, – сказал Джейме, приподнимая коробку – он специально заставил Тириона притормозить у магазина.

– Шахматы? – нахмурившись, спросила Бриенна.

– Точно. Купишь такой же набор и сможем поиграть. Будем держать их на кофейном столике, чтобы мы оба всегда могли их видеть. Никакого жульничества.

– Я никогда не стала бы жульничать, – сказала она, оскорбленно выпрямляясь в полный рост. Бриенна словно заполняла своим высоким мускулистым тело все пространство, и Джейме мимолетно и совершенно неуместно подумал, что мысли о ней помогли бы ему кончить уж явно быстрее, чем мысли о миссис Мормонт.

– Не хотел обидеть вас, миледи, – сказал Джейме, небрежно ухмыляясь и прикрывая нижнюю часть туловища пакетом. – Так что иди купи шахматы, чтобы я мог победить тебя в честной схватке.

Она так и сделала, и он победил, а потом с радостью принял ее вызов устроить матч-реванш через неделю.

* * *

Через шесть недель после появления у Бриенны странного соседа один из ее коллег, Хайл, пригласил ее на свидание. Это не то чтобы удивило Бриенну: последние пару недель он то и дело останавливался у ее стола, спрашивая о работе и просто в целом достаточно интересуясь ей, чтобы когда он предложил, она быстро согласилась.

– Круто, – сказал он. – Я заеду за тобой к тебе домой в пятницу?

– Хорошо, – ответила она, слегка улыбнувшись, пока не осознала, что ее дом – это и дом Джейме тоже.

– Ты меня даже не заметишь, – пообещал Джейме вечером, когда она рассказала ему об этом. Он растянул губы в улыбке, но радостным не выглядел.

Но когда в пятницу вечером Хайл заехал за ней, Джейме не появлялся, и, погладив пушистую шерстку Дункана напоследок, Бриенна отправилась на свидание. Оно прошло довольно приятно: Хайл отвел ее в средненький ресторан и заплатил за ее ужин, и они проговорили достаточно долго, чтобы заказать десерт, за который заплатила она. Когда они закончили, Хайл проверил свой телефон и посмотрел на нее просительно.

– Не знаю, найдется ли у тебя дома кофе, – сказал он, и Бриенна поняла, что на самом деле он имел в виду.

Бриенна уже давно не делила ни с кем постель и почти достаточно долго прожила рядом с Джейме – с шикарной кожей, золотыми волосами, широкой белозубой улыбкой и сияющими глазами с по-кошачьи пронзительным взглядом – дотронуться до которого было невозможно, чтобы это начало превращаться в восхитительную пытку. Не то чтобы они стали бы трогать друг друга, будь они соседями по-настоящему, но отчего-то расстояние между ними сделало ее фантазии об этом реальнее. Невозможность такого превратила это в мечту, которой она могла не стыдиться.

– Конечно, – сказала она, размышляя, как предупредить Джейме, что она ведет домой Хайла. Она решила, что пока Хайл будет парковать машину, она быстренько поднимется и скажет Джейме, но Хайл нашел свободное место прямо перед домом, и когда он взял ее за руку и повел внутрь, она уже не нашлась, как ему отказать.

Молясь про себя, Бриенна открыла дверь и немедленно крикнула:

– Я дома, и кое-кого с собой привела!

Послышалось какое-то движение, и ей показалось, что где-то тихонько закрылась дверь, но единственным живым существом, которое она увидела, оказался Дункан – он притрусил к порогу и с любопытством мяукнул.

– Ты всегда объявляешь своему коту, что привела гостей? – спросил Хайл с неприязненной улыбкой.

– Он не любит сюрпризы. – Она наклонилась и взяла кота на руки, а потом повернулась к Хайлу, чтобы он мог погладить Дункана, но Хайл лишь кивнул и протиснулся мимо нее в гостиную, а там уселся на диван.

– Мне черный кофе без сахара, – заявил он, закидывая руки на спинку дивана.

Бриенна чмокнула Дункана и опустила на пол, мягко отпихивая его, когда он подцепил лапой ее ногу. Кот махнул хвостом, недовольный, что его так бесцеремонно игнорируют, вскочил на диван подальше от Хайла, спрятал под себя лапы и улегся, уставившись в зеркало.

Дункану, как Бриенна успела выяснить, так же нравилось смотреть на Джейме, как и ей самой.

Все, на что она могла надеяться – это что Дункану станет скучно, а Джейме следующий час просидит в своей спальне, пока Бриенна и Хайл не переместятся, как ей хотелось бы надеяться, в ее. В животе у нее было как-то неспокойно, так что она сделала кофе только Хайлу, а себе налила стакан воды и понесла все это в гостиную. Хайл нагнулся над кофейным столиком и передвигал шахматные фигуры.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросила Бриенна, слегка резковато. Он выпрямился, будто она ударила его по руке.

– Просто смотрю, боги.

– У меня партия вообще-то была в разгаре, – сказала Бриенна, вручая ему кружку.

– С кем, с котом? – Хайл засмеялся собственной шутке, но Бриенна просто села с ним рядом на диван, хмуро глядя на доску. По крайней мере у Джейме в его зазеркальной квартире расстановка сохранилась.

Бриенна повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на шахматы Джейме, и увидела, что в коридоре его квартиры маячит он сам, наблюдая за ними. Бриенна положила руку на диван, будто хотела приобнять Хайла, и махнула Джейме, чтобы он ушел.

Он махнул в ответ и остался стоять.

– Итак, – сказал Хайл, снова обращая ее внимание на себя. Она _чувствовала_ присутствие Джейме в зеркале за своей спиной, но изо всех сил старалась игнорировать его. – Расскажи мне о себе, Бриенна. Я знаю, чем ты зарабатываешь на жизнь, ясное дело, а еще ты играешь в шахматы с котом.

– Я играю в шахматы с другом, – поправила она.

Хайл закатил глаза.

– Я просто шучу, будь проще. Чем еще ты занимаешься в свободное время? Что заводит Бриенну Тарт? – спросил он, понижая голос и придавая ему страстности, что, может, и прозвучало бы сексуально, не будь она раздражена.

– Я люблю старые книги, – ответила она. – По-настоящему старые, те, которым сотни лет.

Хайл посмотрел на нее – Бриенна видела, что он пытается выглядеть заинтересованно, но это ему совершенно не удается.

– Класс, – сказал он. – А я люблю ходить в качалку. – Он закатал рукав рубашки, наблюдая из-под ресниц за ее реакцией. Предплечье у него и впрямь было неплохое, но Бриенна провела с Джейме достаточно времени, чтобы Хайл не шел с ним ни в какое сравнение.

И все же Хайл был здесь и интересовался ей, и она могла коснуться его – ничего из этого не было верно в отношении Джейме.

Бриенна поставила свой стакан на стол – на подставку, а потом сунула подставку и под Хайлову кружку тоже – и провела пальцами по оголенной руке Хайла.

– Да, заметно, что ты качаешься, – сказала она. Она выкинула из головы тот факт, что ее ладонь была куда больше его, а рука – накаченней, и улыбнулась ему.

– Ага, – сказал Хайл. – Кстати, где у тебя ванная? Мне надо отлить.

– А, эм, дальше по коридору. – Бриенна махнула рукой, и он встал, а потом нагнулся и мягко поцеловал ее в щеку.

– Хочу убедиться, что готов к продолжению, – пробормотал он ей на ухо. Его дыхание было кислым от кофе.

Как только Хайл оказался на безопасном расстоянии, Бриенна повернулась, чтобы рявкнуть на Джейме, но обнаружила, что он, к счастью, скрылся. Она не была разочарована, повернувшись обратно и выжидательно сложив руки на груди.

Тут она услышала какое-то жужжание и, нахмурившись, перевела взгляд на диван, с которого оно доносилось. Что-то снова зажужжало, и Бриенна сунула руку между подушек и обнаружила телефон Хайла – видимо, выскользнул у него из кармана. Она уже собиралась положить его обратно, когда телефон зажужжал в третий раз, и во всплывшем сообщении она увидела свое имя.

**Большой Б, Обезьяна, Амброзия:** Думаете, он уже снял с Бриенны трусы?

Бриеннино лицо вспыхнуло, а телефон в ее руке снова завибрировал.

**Большой Б, Обезьяна, Амброзия:** по-любому. затих чувак

**Большой Б, Обезьяна, Амброзия:** она наверно совсееем отчаялась

**Большой Б, Обезьяна, Амброзия:** Самые легкие деньги в его жизни

Дверь ванной открылась, и Бриенна оторвала взгляд от телефона. Из-за подступивших слез она видела Хайла смутно.

– Эй, детка, – сказал он, а потом умолк. – Это что, мой телефон?

– Твои друзья хотели узнать, как у тебя дела, – сказала Бриенна, и ее голос не дрогнул, чему она была благодарна. – Вы установили срок, к которому ты должен меня трахнуть?

Хайл изменился в лице и широкими шагами подошел к ней, вырывая телефон из ее руки.

– Это личная переписка!

Бриенна поднялась, возвышаясь над ним, и он неловко попятился.

– От этого она не становится менее паршивой, Хайл! Мудаком тебя делает не тот факт, что я узнала об этом!

– Слушай, ты просто не так все поняла, мало ли о чем они говорили...

– Они говорили, что ты заработаешь на том, что переспишь со мной.

Хайл побелел, но не сдался.

– Да это просто тупое пари. Я собирался тебе рассказать. Можем пойти до конца и разделить деньги.

– Я лучше доложу о вас Тарли – пусть он с вами разбирается.

– Думаешь, Тарли примет твою сторону? Слышала бы ты, как он называет тебя в комнате отдыха, – ухмыльнулся Хайл, и весь Бриеннин огонь разом потух. Даже Хайл, пресный, скучный и вовсе не милый, считал, что он слишком хорош для Бриенны.

Она села на диван и спрятала лицо в ладонях.

– Уйди, пожалуйста, – сказала она.

– Ты расскажешь об этом Тарли?

– Я не знаю, – вздохнула Бриенна, зажмуриваясь. Ей не хотелось плакать при нем. Он не заслужил права видеть ее слезы.

– Не уйду, пока не скажешь, – прорычал Хайл.

– Она попросила тебя уйти, – раздался из-за Бриенниной спины голос Джейме.

Она ахнула и подняла глаза как раз в тот момент, когда Хайл завертелся, оглядывая ее на первый взгляд пустую квартиру.

– Кто это сказал? У тебя что, есть сосед?

– Типа того, – сказал Джейме, и Бриенна поняла, в какой именно миг Хайл увидел его в зеркале, по тому, как на лице у него не осталось ни кровинки. – Или скорее кто-то вроде дружелюбного привидения. – Джейме пихнул ногой свой кофейный столик, и Бриеннин тоже со скрипом поехал по полу.

Хайл взвизгнул в унисон со столиком.

– Но вы… Это не… – Хайл оглядывал все кругом, отчаянно пытаясь отыскать Джейме, и его глаза вращались во все стороны. – Привидений не бывает.

– Думаю, ты скоро поймешь, что я еще как бываю, – сказал Джейме и на этот раз потянул свой столик обратно, отчего Бриеннин ударил Хайла в голень.

Это была последняя капля. Хайл заорал и побежал к двери, бормоча что-то нечленораздельное, а потом дверь за ним захлопнулась, и наступила тишина.

Джейме залился громким раскатистым смехом, и хоть Бриенне, возможно, стоило разозлиться, она смогла лишь рассмеяться вместе с ним, слегка истерично, пока по лицу не покатились слезы, а смех не превратился в слегка придушенные рыдания. Джейме в зеркале притих и подошел ближе.

– Он не стоит того, чтобы плакать, – сказал он, и Бриенна кивнула, но слезы все равно продолжали литься.

– Д-дело не только в нем, – выдавила она. И хоть Бриенна знала, в чем дело, она не могла рассказать Джейме. Мало того, что он даже не в одной с ней вселенной; незачем ему знать, насколько она была одинока, прежде чем он появился в ее жизни благодаря буре.

Бриенна рвано и неровно вдохнула и услышала вздох Джейме.

– Жаль, что я не могу до тебя дотронуться, – сказал он, и она еще никогда не слышала, чтобы его голос был настолько мягким и нежным. – Судя по всему, тебя не помешало бы обнять.

– Не помешало бы, – признала Бриенна. Она взяла одну из диванных подушек и прижала к груди.

– А что Дункан?

Бриенна огляделась, но кот убежал, как только Хайл начал кричать, и, скорее всего, носа не высунет, пока не убедится до конца, что выходить безопасно.

– Он здоровый, но трус тот еще, – сказала она, шмыгая носом.

– Надо было собаку заводить.

Бриенна улыбнулась и прислонилась головой к дивану.

– Спасибо, что вступился, Джейме. Я не привыкла, чтобы меня кто-то защищал.

Джейме долгое время молчал, а когда она подняла голову, чтобы проверить, на месте ли он, то обнаружила, что он прижимает руку к стеклу и смотрит на нее взглядом, в котором читается тьма и сила той бури, из-за которой он оказался здесь.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – наконец сказал он, и, хоть он и не мог ее коснуться, она все равно ощутила его присутствие.


	2. Глава 2

Несколько дней спустя Джейме с беспокойством ждал, когда Бриенна вернется домой. Он приглядывал за ней со случая с Хайлом, и хоть по ней не было видно, что это сколько-нибудь серьезно на ней сказалось, он знал, что понедельник, когда ей пришлось отправиться на работу и встретиться с Хайлом и его ничтожными дружками, оказался нелегким.

Повезло поганцу, что Джейме мог только мебель в Бриеннином мире двигать, а не острые предметы навроде ножей.

Когда она и во вторник пришла домой усталая и подавленная, Джейме до глубокой ночи не спал, пытаясь придумать, как ее подбодрить, а с утра, как обычно попрощавшись с ней, вернулся к себе в квартиру и позвонил на работу, сказавшись больным.

Потом он открутил зеркало со стены в ванной и перенес его на кухню. Поглядев в него, он увидел кухню Бриенны, а не ее душ и знакомые стены ванной, и расплылся в улыбке. Идеально.

Остаток дня он занимался тем, что открывал их соединяющиеся холодильники и шкафчики и таскал зеркало туда-сюда, чтобы заглядывать в них, пока у него не появилось четкое представление об их содержимом. Потом с усердием, которого он никогда не проявлял даже в школе, Джейме провел интернет-исследование, делая пометки и записывая удачные идеи, пока не услышал, как открылась и закрылась Бриеннина входная дверь.

– Я дома, – сказала Бриенна. Дункан мяукнул в знак приветствия, и Джейме вскочил из-за стола, чтобы поздороваться.

– С возвращением, – сказал он, и она устало улыбнулась ему. – Длинный день?

– Не слишком длинный. А у тебя?

– Длиннее, чем хотелось бы, – ответил Джейме, и это было чистой правдой. Казалось, будто с тех пор, как он видел ее в последний раз, прошло куда больше девяти часов. Казалось, будто он целую жизнь прождал.

– Я иду в душ, – сказала Бриенна, и Джейме решил помалкивать, дожидаясь, когда она заметит. Он услышал, как она идет к себе в спальню, а потом дверь в ванную закрылась и почти немедленно открылась.

– Что ты сделал с зеркалом? – требовательно спросила Бриенна, лицо и грудь над туго завязанным пушистым голубым банным халатом порозовели.

– Ты выглядишь чудесно, – сказал Джейме, и Бриенна так яростно нахмурилась, что он рассмеялся.

– Не пытайся меня отвлечь. Новое правило: никаких значительных перестановок в общей квартире без спроса.

– Это незначительная перестановка от силы, – сказал Джейме. – Иди на кухню.

Бриенна вздохнула так протяжно и театрально, что Джейме снова стало смешно.

– Иди на кухню и не будь такой драматичной, – велел он.

– Я не драматичная, – надулась она, топая на кухню. Он тоже зашел в свою и помахал ей, глядя на ее шокированное лицо. – Мы можем передвигать зеркала?

– Мы можем передвигать зеркала, – с гордостью подтвердил Джейме. – Сегодня мы вместе поужинаем.

Ее щеки вспыхнули прелестным розовым румянцем.

– Мы и до этого ели одновременно.

– Ну да, но не одну и ту же еду. Мы и ящики можем открывать, смотри. – Он вытащил ближайший, и Бриенна громко ахнула, когда ее ящик тоже открылся. – У меня есть рецепт, и мы приготовим кое-что из продуктов, которые есть у обоих, а потом поедим вместе.

Бриенна с каждой секундой краснела все сильнее, краска перелилась с ее кривого носа вниз по длинной шее и к ушным раковинам. Джейме подавил желание ощутить его, узнать, какие на вкус веснушки на ее подбородке, и переключил внимание на свой рецепт.

– Лучше нам начать прямо сейчас, придется много резать.

Они приступили к готовке вдвоем каждый на своей кухне, а потом отнесли тарелки на диван, который Бриенна передвинула лицом к зеркалу, и сидели, глядя друг на друга, но не совсем напротив, так что Джейме мог представить, что она с ним рядом, а не за целую вселенную.

* * *

Как только они обнаружили, что могут перемещать зеркало в ванной, они стали делать так постоянно. Джейме относил его на кухню, и они разговаривали во время готовки. Бриенна передвигала его в кабинет и показывала свою коллекцию книг, зачитывая Джейме отрывки, пока он сидел в своем кабинете и сосредоточенно слушал.

Больше всего ей нравилось, когда он казался искренне заинтересованным, слушая ее, вставляя вопросы и замечания с остроумием, которым она была совершенно очарована. Его собственный кабинет был полон небольших артефактов, которые, по его словам, он украл из семейного гнезда.

– Они в основном принадлежали моему дяде Гериону, – объяснил он одним дождливым субботним днем. – Он вечно искал какую-то главную семейную реликвию. Некоторое время он клялся, что она тут, в Королевской гавани, а потом решил, что она в Эссосе, но не успел ее найти и умер.

– Судя по всему, вы с ним были близки?

– Не уверен, что мы были настолько близки, насколько я боготворил его. Он некоторое время работал архитектором, поэтому и я им стал. – Джейме пожал плечами, и Бриенна восхитилась тем, как перекатываются под старой футболкой мышцы его плеч. Восхищаться Джейме было легко – не только за внешность, но и за мимолетные улыбки и раскатистый смех. Тот Джейме, который приходил домой с работы, всегда был напряжен и едва держался от стресса, но как только они начинали разговаривать, он расслаблялся и становился ее Джейме.

Но он совсем не был ее.

Спустя два с половиной месяца после того, как буря свела их, в пятницу вечером, Бриенна играла с Дунканом, как вдруг услышала удар входной двери Джейме.

– Бриенна, – встревоженно позвал он, и она вскочила на ноги. – Вот ты где. Слушай, мне надо, чтоб ты спряталась ненадолго. Ко мне кое-кто придет, я не хочу, чтоб она тебя увидела.

– О, – сказала Бриенна. После неудачного свидания два месяца назад Джейме ни с кем не встречался, а Бриенна зареклась ходить на свидания после случая с Хайлом, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока ей не исполнится сорок. Может, к тому времени она встретит достаточно зрелого мужчину, который сможет разглядеть главное. А если нет – она действительно сделается кошатницей.

– Прости, что так поздно предупреждаю, – сказал Джейме, прибирая в квартире. – Она моя старая подруга, я не знал, что она будет в городе.

– Конечно. – Бриенна подняла Дункана и его игрушку и понаблюдала минутку, как Джейме торопливо расхаживает по квартире. В нем была какая-то нетерпеливая энергия, от чего ее желудок подскочил, резко и порывисто, как корабль в шторм. Кем бы ни была эта женщина, Джейме явно рассчитывал на нечто большее, чем просто разговор. Он снова поглядел на Бриенну, а потом достал свечу и зажег ее. В дверь постучали, и он выжидающе повернулся к Бриенне.

– Я пойду, – сказала она. – Надеюсь, свидание пройдет хорошо. – Она скрылась, прежде чем он успел ответить, крепко захлопывая за собой дверь и жалея, что не настояла, чтобы они перенесли телевизор в спальни. Ей бы он сейчас пригодился – а ему, ясное дело, нет.

Несколько часов Бриенна просидела в своей комнате, слушая музыку и снова и снова перечитывая одну и ту же страницу книги, пока наконец не смогла больше терпеть. Она на цыпочках прокралась в ванную, молясь, чтобы ей не пришлось услышать Джейме и его таинственную женщину. Но в квартире стояла тишина – и когда Бриенна вошла в ванную, и когда вышла, и она воспользовалась возможностью и тихонько прошла до конца коридора. В обеих квартирах было темно, только на кофейном столике Джейме горела свеча.

Джейме в одиночестве сидел на диване. Бриенна видела лишь его затылок, так что она стала ждать, когда вернется его гостья, но пять минут спустя никто так и не появился.

– Джейме, – прошептала Бриенна, и он немедленно поднял голову.

– Ее здесь нет, – сказал он. Его голос был мрачным и в темноте казался отстраненным.

Бриенна вошла в свою гостиную и уселась на диван на колени, опираясь на спинку, чтобы лучше его видеть.

– Мне жаль, что ничего не вышло, – сказала она. – Она не понимает, что теряет.

Джейме издал сухой смешок, и его плечи приподнялись.

– Нет, понимает. Это я попросил ее уйти.

– Почему? – спросила Бриенна слишком поспешно, слишком громко и слишком облегченно. Она закусила губу, но слово уже вырвалось. Ей ничего не оставалось, только ждать, что Джейме проигнорирует вопрос.

– Потому что она не ты, – ответил он, и сердце Бриенны замерло в груди, внезапно став слишком переполненным чувств, чтобы биться как следует.

– Джейме, – выдохнула она.

Он сделал выдох, длинный и медленный, и поднялся, обходя диван и вставая рядом с зеркалом. Его лицо было напряженным и хмурым; глаза заволокло отчаянием.

– Я знал эту женщину двадцать лет. Я был влюблен в нее в старшей школе, и думал, она – та, кого я ждал все это время. Мне всегда казалось, что никто в этом мире не подходит мне, я ни с кем не мог встречаться дольше нескольких свиданий. Я думал, это все потому, что я ждал ее. – Джейме резко фыркнул. – Я гребаный придурок, Бриенна. Я ждал вовсе не ее – я ждал тебя.

Ее сердце сильно и болезненно заколотилось в груди, возвращаясь к жизни, и Бриенна тоже встала у зеркала напротив Джейме – на расстоянии одного фута и одного чуда.

– Как бы мне хотелось до тебя дотронуться, – прошептала она, прижимая ладонь к зеркалу. Он скопировал ее жест, прикладывая свою ладонь к ее, но все, что Бриенна могла почувствовать – лишь холод стекла. Она знала, что рука Джейме была бы теплой, если бы она могла его коснуться. Теплой и живой, и она никогда не разжала бы ладони.

– Ты можешь дотронуться до себя, – сказал он, и от его голоса внизу живота вспыхнуло чистое вожделение. – Пока я смотрю на тебя. Пока ты смотришь на меня.

Бриенну охватила волна жара – внезапная и наэлектризованная, как та буря, с которой все началось. Она прикусила губу и кивнула.

Было легко перенести зеркало из кабинета в спальню, наблюдать, как Джейме раздевается, и жадно разглядывать все линии его тела, которые ей так сильно хотелось увидеть. Куда труднее оказалось раздеться самой, но он подбадривал ее – тем голосом, который она день за днем слышала в своей квартире, тем голосом, которого ей не хватало по ночам. Она знала каждый его тембр и нотку, будто они были выведены на ее душе. Она словно чувствовала его сейчас – как поглаживание по голой коже, когда они оба легли в свои постели.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он.

Она по-прежнему едва могла говорить, но в ответ на ее безмолвный кивок он покачал головой.

– Мне нужно слышать тебя, Бриенна. Скажи, что ты в порядке. Скажи, что ты хочешь этого.

– Да, – пообещала она. – Я хочу этого. Тебя. Пожалуйста.

Джейме дышал рвано, но его наставления были четкими – он говорил ей, как дотронуться до себя, и рассказывал, что бы сделал он сам, будь он вместе с ней, пока она не задрожала от нетерпения.

– Хорошо, – промурлыкал он, когда она заскулила, прося большего. – Говори со мной, Бриенна. Расскажи, чего ты хочешь.

То, что она хотела, было невозможно, но ее сердце постоянно требовало этого – еще несколько недель назад превратив это желание в саундтрек каждого дня. Но все же было и то, что она могла сделать прямо там, если не руками, то голосом, и она могла наслаждаться результатом, одновременно желая большего. Ее первые команды были неуверенными и тихими, но чем больше она говорила, тем сильнее с каждым жадным вздохом вздымалась грудь Джейме, тем быстрее двигалась его рука, тем проще это становилось, пока наконец она больше не могла говорить – и он тоже. Лишь ее имя и его имя звучали в одной комнате и одновременно на расстоянии всего пространства и времени, которое им было никак не преодолеть. Они делили жизни, сердца и тела, даже не находясь друг с другом рядом.

– _Пожалуйста,_ – простонала она и переступила через край, а перед глазами словно вспыхнула молния. Но Бриенна знала, что то, о чем она просила по-настоящему, было невозможно. Джейме навечно останется близко и слишком далеко. Как бы сильно им обоим этого ни хотелось, Джейме никогда не станет ее.

* * *

На следующий день даже взглянуть на Бриенну было трудно.

Не из-за смущения – Джейме много чего делал в жизни, чем он не гордился, но влюбиться в Бриенну, наблюдать, как она с птичьим вскриком достигает пика, не входило в этот список. Он не мог взглянуть на нее, потому что от ее вида хотел лишь большего: больше ее смеха, больше ее серьезных складочек между бровями, больше ее бледной веснушчатой кожи, раскрасневшийся и вспотевший из-за него.

Но все, что у него было – это окошко в ее жизнь и стекло, не дававшее разделить ее с ней полностью.

Он не понимал, почему в нее не влюблены все. Стоит только раз послушать, с каким воодушевлением она говорит о своих книгах – и любой был бы очарован ей, даже тот никчемный мудак Хайл. У Джейме были множество дней и целые недели вечеров, когда они вместе работали и ели, утра, когда они обсуждали сходства их параллельных миров. О различиях они говорить бросили – отчасти потому, что постоянное напоминание о разделявшем их расстоянии было невыносимо, но также потому, что то, чем различались их миры – тем фактом, что их семей никогда не существовало – слишком печалило обоих.

Через неделю Джейме напился и засиделся допоздна, сверля зеркало взглядом, полной кипящей, горькой ненависти. Оно дразнило его, показывало ему все, чего он хотел, но не давало до этого дотянуться, как какой-то вселенский хулиган.

Джейме никогда не позволял хулиганам издеваться над Тирионом и не собирался позволять этому зеркалу взять верх над ним самим. Он вскочил на ноги, озираясь в поисках чего-нибудь потяжелее.

– Путь только один – напролом, – едва слышно бормотал он, пока не нашел на столе тяжелое серебряное пресс-папье. Он взвесил его в руке и уставился в зеркало. Если удастся проломить его, он сможет попасть в Бриеннин мир, или она – в его. Если зеркало разобьется вдребезги, они могут навсегда оказаться отрезанными друг от друга.

Джейме замахнулся, как вдруг из квартиры Бриенны послышалось агрессивное мяуканье Дункана.

– Чего тебе, паразит волосатый? – прорычал Джейме, опуская руку.

– Мроур.

– Отвали, – сказал Джейме, но уронил пресс-папье на пол и рухнул обратно на диван. Вероятность потерять Бриенну, пусть даже ее зеркальную версию, была слишком велика, чтобы рисковать ради дикой авантюры. Но если так продолжится и дальше, Джейме сомневался, что сможет удержаться от того, чтобы попробовать.

* * *

Примерно три месяца спустя после бури Бриенна вернулась домой посреди недели пораньше, вымотанная после долгого дня, когда пришлось расстаться с любимой клиенткой, голодная из-за того, что пропустила ланч, убеждая ее остаться, и опечаленная, потому что человек, которому она привыкла рассказывать о своих заботах, так отстранился от нее.

После той ночи в спальнях они заснули друг напротив друга, но когда Бриенна проснулась, зеркало переместилось назад в кабинет, да там и осталось.

– Все было нормально? – спросила Бриенна наутро после, и Джейме рассмеялся с такой горечью и болью, что ее сердце надтреснулось еще сильнее.

– Это было почти идеально. И я слишком слаб, чтобы вынести это «почти», – сказал тогда он. Бриенна не была уверена, что она достаточно сильна, чтобы проигнорировать это «идеально», но на этом они закрыли тему и больше не говорили о том, чтобы снова перенести зеркало.

Они с Джейме по-прежнему ели вместе, но Бриенна еще никогда не ощущала разделяющее их расстояние так остро, как за пару этих недель, пока оба пытались защитить сердца от потопа чувств. Бриенна знала, что ей это ни за что не удастся, но она должна была попытаться – ради себя и ради него.

Джейме снова укрылся за стеной насмешек, как в первую неделю, он был рядом, но не с ней. Казалось, он всегда находился от нее наискосок, как бы она ни наклоняла зеркало.

Прийти сегодня домой и обнаружить, что обе квартиры пусты, было облегчением. Дункан сладко спал на диване. Бриенна во многих аспектах своей жизни была глупо идеалистична, но влюбиться в мужчину, который находится буквально за целую вселенную от нее, – это уже перебор, и ей нужно было побыть наедине с собой, без Джейме, мельтешащего на краю каждой ее мысли.

Она положила вещи на пол и побрела на кухню что-нибудь приготовить. Их соединила буря, что-то сравнимое по мощи с ураганом, который ничего не разрушил и не повлиял ни на кого, кроме них. Бриенна представления не имела, что вызвало бурю и не вернется ли она, чтобы забрать у нее Джейме. Он вполне мог пропасть хоть сегодня вечером, обратно в то место, куда ей доступа не было.

Бриенна стиснула край столешницы так, что заболели пальцы, в ушах зашумела кровь. Ужасно любить кого-то настолько близкого и далекого одновременно, но еще хуже – потерять его навсегда. Им нужно выяснить, что произошло, и если не решить самую очевидную проблему, то хотя бы убедиться, что их не поджидает что-то похуже.

Беда состояла в том, что Бриенна прошерстила уже весь интернет, и если она не собиралась получить докторскую степень по квантовой физике, надежда на то, что она хотя бы поймет, что происходит, не говоря уже о том, что сможет это контролировать, была в лучшем случае слабой.

Но _что-то_ свело их вместе, и если это могло случиться один раз, то они, конечно, могут сделать так, чтобы это случилось опять, на этот раз в их пользу.

Бриенна понесла свой сэндвич в гостиную и обнаружила, что Дункан завороженно таращится в зеркало.

– Что такое, дружок? – спросила она, а затем услышала дикий вопль из квартиры Джейме.

Резко развернувшись, Бриенна собралась бежать к зеркалу, но тут же обнаружила источник вопля: коротенького мужчину с белыми вперемешку с черными волосами. Ладони он стискивал в кулаки.

Джейме примчался из глубин коридора, полуодетый, но готовый сражаться.

– Что такое? – закричал он, а потом резко затормозил, увидев, на что смотрит его гость.

– Это привидение, – сказал тот, и Бриенна узнала голос. Это был брат Джейме, Тирион.

– Она не привидение, – сказал Джейме. – И тебе незачем бояться.

– Но это же твоя квартира. Она в твоей квартире там, но не здесь. – Он весь трясся, его голос превратился в хриплый шепот.

– Не совсем, – ответил Джейме, мягко кладя руку брату на плечо. Тирион все равно подпрыгнул, а потом схватил ладонь Джейме своими двумя.

– Нам нужен септон. Экзорцист. Гребаная святая вода с севера, что угодно.

– Нам ничего этого не нужно. Сядь, и я все объясню. – Бриенна наблюдала, как Джейме твердо отвел Тириона к креслу и так же твердо усадил его туда. – Подожди тут, пока я принесу тебе выпить, – сказал Джейме.

Бриенна не знала, как ей быть, поэтому смирно стояла, глядя, как Тирион таращится на то место в квартире Джейме, где по идее должна была стоять она. Время от времени он бросал взгляд в ее сторону, но тут же отводил глаза, будто смотреть на нее было больно.

Джейме сунул Тириону в руки стакан с янтарной жидкостью и помог поднести его к губам. Когда Тирион не проявил никакого интереса к алкоголю, Джейме присел на корточки.

– Слушай, даже если она и привидение, то очевидно дружелюбное. У нее было достаточно времени, чтобы выпотрошить тебя или что ты там себе напредставлял. Теперь выпей, и я все объясню.

Каким-то образом это подействовало, и Тирион залпом осушил стакан и глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь.

– Ну ладно, – сказал он, не сводя глаз с лица Джейме. – Рассказывай.

И Джейме рассказал, про необъяснимую бурю и то, как их зеркала внезапно оказались связаны, про то, как они могут двигать мебель, но не могут коснуться друг друга. Он умолчал об их отношениях, но это даже к лучшему. Они были слишком неясные, слишком ценные и хрупкие, чтобы делиться ими с кем-то.

И Бриенна и сама не знала, как назвать то, что происходит между ними.

Пока Джейме рассказывал, она медленно села на диван, не сводя глаз с братьев. К тому времени, как он закончил, Тирион смотрел на Бриенну по-прежнему с некоторым страхом, но в основном в знакомых зеленых глазах горело любопытство.

– Значит, ты настоящая, – сказал он Бриенне, и та кивнула.

– В моем мире – да.

– Ты видишь меня и слышишь?

– До тех пор, пока ты попадаешь в угол обзора этого зеркала или другого – да.

Тирион нахмурился.

– Какого еще другого?

– Оно сейчас в кабинете, – ответил Джейме. – Оно уже было в квартире, так что когда я перенес его из ванной, ее зеркало переместилось тоже. Все, что мы принесли сами, не перемещается.

– Окна? – спросил Тирион. – Двери?

Они уставились друг на друга.

– Вообще, нет, – ответил Джейме. – Шкафчики и мебель – да. Но не двери. Это странно.

Это и впрямь было странно, и никто из них не замечал этого раньше.

– Мы должны выяснить, когда все было установлено и в каком порядке. Но это будет довольно просто, учитывая, кто спроектировал это здание и руководил его возведением. – Теперь Тирион ухмылялся – горько и торжествующе, и это напомнило Бриенне Джейме в их первую встречу. Однако в его глазах не было ни капли мягкости Джейме.

– Невозможно достать такие записи, они могут быть где угодно, – сказал Джейме.

– Я точно знаю, где они, и ты тоже должен. – Тирион вгляделся в лицо брата, а потом разинул рот и рассмеялся смехом, который был слишком велик для его тела. – Ты что, не в курсе, кто построил жилой комплекс «Красный замок»?

– Прекращай свои игры, Тирион, и расскажи нам. Кто? Где нам достать информацию?

– Прямо от нашего дорогого старого папеньки: это последнее здание дяди Гериона.

* * *

Джейме шокированно отшатнулся.

– Это невозможно. Он занимался строительством в Эссосе, когда умер. Он был там уже задолго до того, как начали возводить это здание.

– Не был, – сказал Тирион. – Вот почему я лучший Ланнистер, чем ты, Джейме, я уделяю семейным секретам больше внимания.

Джейме сердито посмотрел на него, но Тирион, так и сиявший, что знает что-то, чего не знает старший брат, проигнорировал это.

– Дядя Герион поехал в Эссос, это правда, но когда отцу заказали спроектировать этот комплекс, он знал, что лучше Гериона с этим никто не справится. Отвалил астрономическую сумму, чтобы он приехал, и пообещал, что позволит ему сколько угодно раскапывать на участке, чтобы найти Светлый Рев. Конечно, отец сдержал свое обещание не до конца, он все торопил Гериона начать, и дядя не успел провести тщательные поиски. Когда строительство закончилось, Герион уехал и больше не возвращался.

– Погоди, – сказала Бриенна. Она перелезла через диван и встала к зеркалу близко-близко, сосредоточенно нахмурив бледные брови. – Что, ты сказал, он искал?

– Светлый Рев, – ответил Тирион. – Фамильный меч Ланнистеров.

– Светлый Рев, – пробормотала Бриенна. Внезапно она резко развернулась и скрылась в кабинете.

– Что это она?

– Не знаю, – признался Джейме. – Но мы легко можем это выяснить. – Он повел Тириона в свой кабинет, где они в последний раз оставили зеркало. Бриенна быстро и негромко бормотала себе под нос, выискивая что-то на полках, а потом схватила какую-то книгу, пролистала ее и сунула на место.

– Боюсь, твоя девушка малость чокнутая, – сказал Тирион чересчур жизнерадостным голосом.

– Она не моя девушка, – возразил Джейме, но правдой это было только технически. Если бы он мог протянуть руку и обнять Бриенну, он сделал бы так много недель назад.

– Вот! – воскликнула Бриенна, отчего оба Ланнистера вздрогнули. Она повернулась к зеркалу, триумфально сияя. – Нашла.

– Это определенно книга, – иронично заметил Тирион, и Джейме пихнул его локтем.

– Ну да. Книга о домах Вестероса и древних артефактах. В этом мире Ланнистеров не существует, а значит, этот дом построил не ваш дядя Герион. А _мой_ дядя Эндрю.

– Допустим, – медленно сказал Джейме, – но при чем тут Светлый Рев?

– Светлого Рева здесь тоже не существует, но у Тартов есть свое фамильное оружие. – Она осторожно пролистала старую книгу и развернула ее к ним, демонстрируя нарисованный от руки меч, занимавший целый разворот и разделенный пополам серединой книги. – Это фамильный меч Тартов – Светлая _Звезда_. Он тоже был утрачен, но я знаю, что мой дядя отчаянно пытался его найти. Он так и не нашел его и умер на севере.

– Значит, между нашими семьями имеются шокирующие сходства, и что с того? – спросил Тирион.

– Наверное, поэтому и началась та буря. Я в тот день только переехала, и мой переезд сюда, в эту самую квартиру, где жил Джейме, с пропавшим фамильным мечом и как-то замешанным в этом дядей, спровоцировал все это.

– Думаешь, Светлый Рев где-то в этом здании? Нам всего-то нужно отыскать какой-то волшебный меч? – сказал Джейме, пытаясь сложить по кусочкам всю картинку и не слишком надеяться. Может ли все оказаться так просто – найти артефакт, который не смог отыскать его дядя? Артефакт, который должен быть где-то здесь, поблизости, где Герион не искал. По крайней мере, под самим домом его точно не будет, тут наверняка все перекопали, когда заливали фундамент.

– Думаю, да, – ответила Бриенна. – В книге написано, что Светлая Звезда была утеряна где-то в Королевской Гавани, хотя ее обладатель отправился на север. Думаю, со Светлым Ревом та же история. И у вас есть карта, где найти ваш меч. Ну, или у вашей компании.

Джейме кинул взгляд на ближайшие часы. Еще и пяти не было. Тирион утащил Джейме на поздний ланч – «чтобы взбодрить тебя, дорогой братец», сказал он; «в последние две недели ты пребываешь в чрезвычайно плохом даже по твоим меркам настроении» – и вместо того, чтобы после этого попытаться вернуться на работу, они просто пришли сюда. Джейме не ждал, что Бриенна вернется домой по меньшей мере еще час.

– Тирион, – сказал Джейме, поднимаясь с корточек. – Достань чертежи и любые заметки, которые остались от Гериона по этому участку. Мы с Бриенной займемся раскопками.

– А ей не нужно найти чертежи?

Бриенна покачала головой.

– Они окажутся на одном месте, я уверена. Кроме того, я не знаю, что стало с заметками моего дяди. Если ты знаешь, где находятся заметки Гериона, ты должен их достать.

– Полагаю, вам повезло, что я такой любопытный, – пробормотал Тирион. – Очень хорошо. Хочу посмотреть, выйдет ли из этого то, на что вы надеетесь. Однако это придется отложить до завтра. Я слишком пьян и у меня слишком болят ноги, чтобы разбираться с этим сегодня.

Джейме фыркнул, но еще один день разницы не сделает, и ожидание будет стоить того, если это перенесет Бриенну в его мир или даже если он перенесется в ее.

Пробормотав еще что-то про неблагодарность, Тирион оставил Джейме с Бриенной в кабинете вдвоем.

– Ты правда веришь, что нам нужно только найти этот меч? – спросил Джейме, устраиваясь в кресле.

– Да, – сказала Бриенна. – Я должна в это верить.

– Все ведь может закончиться, знаешь. Все, что тут происходит, что бы это ни было, может оборваться вместо того, чтобы свести нас.

Она поглядела на него печальными глазами, и он коснулся зеркала там, где была ее щека, гладя ровную стеклянную поверхность и каждой своей клеточкой желая дотронуться до нее самой.

– Сможешь ли ты жить так всю оставшуюся жизнь? – хрипло спросила Бриенна с ноткой отчаяния в голосе.

Она напряженно сидела в своем кресле, держа книгу на коленях своими нежными руками. Джейме видел, как эти руки осторожно переворачивают страницы книг более старых, чем эта; видел, как они гладят Дункана длинными, успокаивающими движениями, пока кот прихорашивался и мурчал. Джейме хотел, чтобы эти бережные руки коснулись его самого, хотел коснуться ее своими в ответ, и он собирался перерыть все гребаное здание, чтобы сделать это.

* * *

В итоге им пришлось рыть только на дальнем краю участка. Тирион принес Джейме документы и небольшую записную книжку и оставил их двоих ломать над ними голову через зеркало, ища хоть какую-то подсказку.

Они нашли ее одновременно – в менее детализированной части чертежей и сердитой записи в дневнике Гериона об отце Джейме, Тайвине, вмешавшемся и оборвавшем поиски. Они решили начать раскопки – каждый в своем мире – в определенной точке и искать что-то похожее на меч.

– Что если мы найдем его и исчезнем? – сказала Бриенна, когда они были готовы идти.

– Этого не случится, – твердо сказал Джейме.

– Почему ты так уверен?

– Потому что я этого не допущу.

Она вспыхнула, но не поверить ему было невозможно – с такой сталью в голосе он это сказал.

Бриенна попыталась не думать о поцелуе на прощание, вместо этого понаблюдав, как он уходит, а затем вышла в свой собственный мир.

План был прост: они оба станут рыть в определенной точке, а когда найдут то, что бы там ни скрывалось, немедленно вернутся в свои квартиры и станут ждать другого. Бриенна копала с яростью – она и не подозревала, что способна на такое – отчаянно стремясь найти ключ, который соединит их миры. Раскопав землю примерно на фут, она наткнулась на что-то маленькое, твердое и металлическое, схватила это, прижала к груди и кинулась назад в дом и к зеркалу.

Когда она пришла, Джейме уже был на месте, и на столе у него лежал похожий металлический цилиндрик. Поначалу они показались Бриенне ничем не примечательными, но стоило ей разглядеть свой на свету, как она обнаружила причудливый инкрустированный орнамент – символы, в которых она узнала герб дома Тартов.

– Покажи свой, – сказала она, и Джейме одарил ее хитрой ухмылкой, отчего какая-то часть нервного беспокойства покинула Бриенну. Оба старательно избегали видеть друг друга голыми, за исключением той ночи, и теперь, когда Джейме мог пропасть, она жалела об этом. Она много о чем жалела, но не произносила этого вслух и – в кои-то веки – он тоже молчал. Он просто медленно приподнял свой футляр перед зеркалом, как велела Бриенна. Символы на нем были ей не знакомы: в основном львы в разных позах.

– Это имеет для тебя какой-то смысл? – спросила она, поднимая взгляд. Лицо Джейме было так близко, что она видела едва заметные гусиные лапки в уголках глаз, пробивающуюся щетину на подбородке. Влажность его губ, когда он облизал их, сосредотачиваясь.

– Герб Ланнистеров, – сообщил он, и Бриенна заставила себя сконцентрироваться. – На всем имуществе Ланнистеров в Вестеросе сплошные львы. Что бы это ни было – оно наше.

Они изучили свои цилиндрики, обнаружили на каждом старую печать, которая раскололась с подозрительной легкостью, и уставились друг на друга – когда они наклонили футляры, из них выскользнуло по туго свернутому свитку.

– Ты первая, – сказал Джейме. – Не хочу все запороть.

Бриенна трясущимися руками развернула свой и обнаружила, что это действительно половина свитка, ровно порванная посередине. Однако прочитать написанное она могла – это был старовестеросский. У Джейме, видимо, была вторая половина.

Она детально объяснила Джейме, как его развернуть, и он был аккуратен с хрупкой бумагой – так же, как был аккуратен с ней самой, когда она в этом нуждалась. Увидев слова, он нахмурился.

– Не уверен, что понимаю это.

– Приподними-ка, – сказала она, и оказалось, что его половинка и впрямь подходила к ее. Бриенна велела ему прижать свиток к зеркалу и приложила к нему свой, а затем прочла. Текста оказалась немного:

– _Сотня лет дождем прольется – / лишь тогда клинок вернется / двое скованы в одно / клятва верна, все решено / три поворота луны вам дано / чтоб сердце найти, что повреждено / до вспышки надобно_ – в смысле, надо, – пояснила она, – _успеть / иначе…_ – Она ахнула, и оставшиеся слова застряли у нее в горле.

– Найти сердце – иначе что? – нетерпеливо спросил Джейме. – Бриенна, что там написано?

– До вспышки надобно успеть, – пробормотала она, – иначе связь исчезнет впредь. Все.

Джейме отнял свиток от зеркала и уставился на него.

– И что, блять, это значит? Три поворота луны? Поврежденное сердце? Что нам со всем этим делать?

– Это значит, что буря снова надвигается, Джейме. И если мы не найдем что бы это ни было, этот портал или что это такое исчезнет.

– Когда? Три поворота луны – это вроде как три месяца. То есть три месяца после бури?

Она кивнула и стала наблюдать, как он подсчитывает то, что она уже знала и так.

– Бриенна, это...

– Я знаю, – тихо сказала она. – Это завтра.

* * *

В конце концов они ничего не смогли придумать. Оба не спали всю ночь, обшаривая свои квартиры в поисках того, что сошло бы за сердце. Нашелся медальон Бриенниной матери – целый и чистый, бумажное сердечко, которое когда-то подарил Джейме маленький Тирион, с небольшим надрывом, который он аккуратно заклеил скотчем. Они отыскали все, что выглядело как сердце, но это ничего не изменило. Солнце село, потом снова встало и опять начало садиться, и они уже ничего не соображали, были вымотаны и совершенно сломлены.

– Бриенна, – сказал Джейме, когда она принялась рыться в очередной книге, потирая глаза от усталости. – Хватит.

– Оно должно быть где-то здесь, – настаивала она. – Нельзя вот так просто выдать пророчество и не оставить хоть каких-то подсказок. Бля, надо было написать Тириону. Держу пари, он знает.

Джейме покачал головой и в тысячный раз пожалел, что не может провести ладонями по ее рукам, не может взять ее беспокойно трясущиеся ладони в свои.

– Он не знает. Ответа нет. Мы упустили шанс.

– Но мы так близко, – воскликнула она и закусила губу.

– Я не хочу, чтобы все заканчивалось вот так, – сказал он. – Пожалуйста, отложи книгу и поговори со мной.

Она закрыла книгу и положила ее на столик, а Джейме оглядел комнату, впитывая каждую деталь.

– Погоди, у меня есть идея, – сказал он. – Жди здесь.

Джейме сбегал за телефоном и поднял его на уровне зеркала.

– Я сфоткаю тебя, а ты меня. Может, хоть фото останутся.

Бриенна недоверчиво фыркнула, но сделала как он просил, и они сфотографировали друг друга через зеркало. Джейме заставил ее поднять Дункана и сделал и его фото тоже.

– Ты же будешь скучать по мне, а? – проворковал он коту, уставившемуся на него огромными желтыми глазами.

– Я буду, – тихо сказала Бриенна. – Джейме, я буду так по тебе скучать.

Он с трудом сглотнул и посмотрел на нее пылающим взглядом.

– У меня не будет возможности по тебе скучать, – грубо сказал он. – Я буду каждую ночь видеть тебя во сне.

Они проговорили до заката, а потом перенесли зеркало в спальни, легли и стали смотреть друг на друга в тусклом свете ламп.

– Нам надо бодрствовать, – сказала Бриенна, широко зевая.

– Нужно поспать. Ты вымотана, да и я тоже.

– Я напугана, но не устала.

Джейме вздохнул.

– И я.

Он глядел на нее через непреодолимую преграду, разделявшую их. Глаза у нее слипались, волосы на лбу слегка завились. Она выглядела почти умиротворенной, против собственной воли погружаясь в сон. И определенно смелой. Он безгранично восхищался ей, ее добротой и верой в лучшее, тем, как она сияла изнутри, когда была счастлива, заботой, с которой она проживала свою тихую жизнь. Джейме не видел ее нигде, кроме ее квартиры, но ему и не нужно было. Он знал ее до самой глубины души.

Он соврал сегодня им обоим: он станет скучать по ней до конца своих дней каждым ударом своего сердца.

* * *

Бриенну разбудила буря. На этот раз вместо того, чтобы испугаться, она разозлилась, не в силах дождаться, когда все закончится. Гром рикошетом отскакивал от стен комнаты, проникая в самые глубины ее головы, но она все же смогла посмотреть в зеркало. Было темно, электричество отключилось, но она увидела глядящего на нее Джейме – его рот был раскрыт, словно он пытался перекричать шум.

– Я люблю тебя! – крикнула Бриенна, отчаянно желая, чтобы он ее услышал, но гром никак не умолкал, буря рычала и визжала, пока ей не пришлось накрыть уши ладонями. Полмига все было спокойно, а потом ее пронзило вспышкой.

* * *

Когда вспышка погасла, Джейме не стал тратить время на вдох и сразу поглядел в зеркало.

На него уставилось его собственное лицо – с дикими глазами и перекошенное от страдания.

– Нет, – пробормотал он. Он побежал в гостиную, но единственным, кого он увидел в зеркале, был он сам. – Нет. Бля.

Джейме подошел к нему, потрогал, надавил и стукнул по стеклу рукой, но ничего не вышло, в отражении не было никаких следов Бриенны, или ее мира, или хотя бы ее кота. Только он сам и его собственное рваное дыхание.

– Проклятье! – выругался он, вцепляясь пальцами в волосы. В кабинете не обнаружилось даже футляра и хранившегося в нем свитка. Из телефона пропали снимки, которые он сделал, и Джейме в ярости ударил кулаком по стене. Буря дала ему все, а затем отняла.

Он схватил первый попавшийся под руку тяжелый предмет и направился в гостиную, а там швырнул его в зеркало. Стекло треснуло и осыпалось на пол с громким звоном.

– Эй! – заорал кто-то из соседей, но Джейме было плевать. Он был так близко – и потерял ее из-за какого-то сраного пророчества, о котором они и не подозревали, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Кресло стояло на ее месте, и он злобно подвинул его так, как нравилось ему, а потом сел на диван и остаток дня протаращился на кресло, надеясь, что оно сдвинется обратно. Оно не сдвинулось.

Солнце клонилось к горизонту, когда он откинул голову на спинку дивана и начал смиряться с мыслью, что Бриенна действительно пропала. Он поднялся на ноги и пошел за метлой и совком, чтобы смести осколки, и был уже на полпути к чулану, когда услышал робкий стук в дверь. Соседи, наверное, решили проверить его, после утренней вспышки гнева.

Джейме вздохнул и открыл дверь.

– Здравствуйте, – сказала Бриенна – высокая, широкоплечая и потрясающая. Она нервно закусила губу. – Это прозвучит странно, но вы случайно меня не знаете?

– Бриенна, – выдохнул он.

Ее лицо озарила широкая, дрожащая улыбка.

– Ты меня помнишь. Прости, что так долго сюда добиралась, я в итоге оказалась в своем старом доме. – У ее ног раздалось недовольное мяуканье, и когда Джейме опустил взгляд, то увидел выглядывающего из переноски Дункана. – Видимо, квартира досталась тебе, – продолжила она, и он снова посмотрел на ее такое любимое лицо.

– Я же сказал, что переехал сюда первым, – сказал он. Ему не терпелось до нее дотронуться – и он страшно боялся, что она рассеется, стоит ему так сделать. – Ты здесь. В моем мире.

– В твоем мире нет Тартов.

– В твоем мире нет Ланнистеров, – сказал он ей.

– Точно.

Джейме нахмурился.

– Так что – мы в каком-то совершенно другом месте?

– Ага. – Она помахала перед ним телефоном. – Я проверила. Мы там, где есть _и_ Ланнистеры, _и_ Тарты.

– Лучший из миров, – с ухмылкой сказал он.

Бриенна мимолетно улыбнулась в ответ, а потом протянула ему длинный сверток из мешковины, в котором, судя по всему, лежал меч.

– Тебе досталась квартира, а мне досталось это. Хотя, я подумала, это может быть твоим, – сказала она, осторожно разворачивая его. Меч не походил ни на одно из изображений, представляя собой нечто среднее: темная сталь с красными прожилками, голова льва на рукояти, украшенная рубинами, ножны с солнцами. – Верный клятве.

– Он не мой, – сказал он. – А вот ты – да.

Она кивнула, ее лицо сияло.

– Я твоя, – согласилась она. – А ты мой.

Джейме втянул ее в квартиру, а Бриенна притянула его в свои объятья, и они не расставались всю ночь.


End file.
